Specimen 6 (Earth-5875)
Specimen 6, also known as Number Six or simply Six, was a xenomorph Aggressor bred by the Office of Naval Intelligence's scientist Howard Groves on the human Outer colony Terra Nova. Unusually intelligent, even for a xenomorph, she was the first of her species to escape from her containment by ONI and release her kin, including a Keymind, leading to a large-scale outbreak on the planet. Six was not only responsible for the whole outbreak, but also for killing a Silent Shadow sangheili, which led to the birth of a sangheili xenomorph Aggressor. Biography Growth and experimentation scientists.]] Specimen 6 was born in a controlled environment created by an Office of Naval Intelligence research team led by Dr. Howard Groves headquartered on a facility in Terra Nova. She gestated from a human host, who was a criminal in the death row, and was born into a containment tube, much like many other Chestbusters retrieved by ONI in Paraíso. Unlike the other Chestbusters, Six displayed a larger level of sapience, even without the presence of a Keymind and Gravemind: when the scientists entered the experimentation room to retrieve the tubes, she burrowed back inside of her host's chest and emerged from his mouth to escape. This led Groves to quickly activate the room's coolant systems, killing the scientists and incapacitating Six. The infant xenomorph was eventually spared by the orders Karl Bishop, who saw potential on the xenomorph's intelligence. Constrained in a secure harness, she was branded with the number "6" on her forehead, and with time, she reached maturity. Six was subjected to a series of tests designed by ONI to explore her intelligence and lethality, including murdering two technicians and an armed ONI operative, as Groves taunted her. After finishing one of her tests, 6 was telepathically called by the Patriarch, which made her attempt to escape through a nearby vent. As soon as Dr. Groves noticed it, she had her gassed and constrained once again. Escape from containment When Weyland opened the mysterious forerunner structure located beneath the ONI facility, it released a powerful electromagnetic pulse that shut down all the power within the facility, freeing the xenomorphs, and by extension, Six. After escaping, she killed all scientists and combat synthetics along the way, freeing her brethren from nearby holding cells. The xenomorphs eventually moved to the room where the Patriarch was restrained, and Six shut down its constraints and opened the maglev doors, which allowed the Patriarch to escape alongside its xenomorphs to the nearby jungle. Battle of Terra Nova within Freyja's sewer system.]] After escaping to the jungle, the xenomorphs moved to the nearby settlement Freyja, home to a sizable human population, and they hoped to acquire more hosts and biomass to transform the Patriarch into a Gravemind. There, the Keymind set its hive within Freyja's Staten Refinery, while Six and the numerous other xenomorph forms went to the colony to harvest the inhabitants and kill any threat. The 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment, a massive UNSC Marine force, was sent to Terra Nova to investigate the threat, which they believed to be a Covenant invasion. Six encountered three Marines in the settlement's sewer system, and easily disposed of them all. With most of the colonists being used as either hosts or biomass, Six returned to the jungle, where she sabotaged the UNSC battle network, infiltrated a Marine outpost, and killed all of the soldiers inside. An organized group of Marines was able to trap Six inside an office building, but she outsmarted them by smashing the lights in the room and camouflage in the shadows, escaping from the Marine forces as soon as they entered to investigate. She found more unarmed civilians inside the command bunker, harvesting them to be used as biomass in the evolution of the Patriarch. Telepathically instructed by the Patriarch, she moved to the forerunner ruins, where she battled and killed many combat synthetics that guarded its entrance. Birth of the Abomination After disposing of all synthetics, Six and her fellow xenomorphs were lured into a trap by two Special Operations sangheili warriors, and a brutal fight soon ensued, where Six was able to kill the two sangheili despite sustaining heavy injuries and having all of her brethren killed. After eliminating them, she was noticed by Kule Vars, a Silent Shadow sangheili First Blade officer, who rushed to duel her. During the battle, Six got the upper hand, until Vars was able to put her down by knocking her head. Weakened in the ground, she faked her death, and as Kule approached, she allowed her arrogant enemy get close enough to impale him with her tail, critically injuring the sangheili. Kule was defenseless, and so Six removed his helmet and allow a Facehugger to latch on his face and impregnate him. Capture and evolution .]] As she was aware of the eventual birth of the sangheili Aggressor, Six screeched in victory and returned to the hive. However, as she approached, Six felt a neural pain as a result of the Patriarch being killed at the Staten Refinery by the human Marine Amir Kinard. Paralyzed in pain, Six was captured by combat synthetics and brought before Weyland aboard a Prowler orbiting the planet for continuous study. Following the destruction of Freyja, all xenomorphs and the forerunner structures, 6 was able to escape again and evolve into a Praetorian, building a new hive in the ruins of Terra Nova, where she cocooned and killed Dr. Groves. After amassing his biomass, she started developing more xenomorphs, becoming a Keymind herself and roaring in victory. Personality Specimen 6 displayed a vast intelligence, even for a xenomorph in the Coordinated Stage. This was evidenced since her birth, when she burrowed back into her host to escape capture by Office of Naval Intelligence scientists. As an Aggressor, Six showed situational awareness that far surpassed that of other sapient xenomorphs, willingly cutting power of vital systems, destroying sources of light to lure enemies, and even faking her own death to defeat the sangheili First Blade officer Kule Vars. Dr. Howard Groves commented on her intelligence during her training as a "strong indicator of intelligence", and also noting her tactics of destroying lights and hissing to lure others, wondering in his journal if such an action was a "new stratagem", which all but revealed a vast display of intellect. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Xenomorphs of Earth-5875 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Murderers Category:Wall Crawling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:No Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Super Senses Category:Pheromone Release Category:Created by Draft227